Accidentally in Love
by cheyrann
Summary: The story of loving moments which led up to Naruto and Hinata's wedding with scenes inspired by lyrics from the song "Accidentally in Love" by Casting Crowns, set after The Last. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_So, she said what's the problem baby_

 _What's the problem? I don't know,_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it every time_

 _I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"What's your problem, Naruto?"

The blonde quickly broke his gaze from those silky indigo locks that were moving in front of him to turn his attention toward Sakura.

"Heh heh, What do ya mean?" He lifted his arm to scratch the back of his neck nervously as Sakura's eyes narrowed, and then rolled.

"You've almost tripped over your own feet three times in the last five minutes. Are you watching where you're going?" She quipped before following Naruto's eyes towards the Hyuuga girl strolling ahead of them and smirked. "Or is your attention on Hinata?"

At the mention of her name, Hinata turned towards the pinkette and blonde, meeting Naruto's eyes and feeling a slight flush come across her cheeks. "Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly flashed a nervous smile to the two girls and laughed, "No, no! Everything is fine Hinata-chan, I was just day-dreaming a little. We're almost back to the village and it's been a long trip."

Sakura smirked again, knowing just what Naruto was day-dreaming about. Hinata smiled and turned back around, setting her steady pace again beside Shikamaru.

Naruto huffed and sent a short glare to Sakura before returning to his thoughts. _Maybe it was because he was in love with the sweet Hyuuga girl ahead of him._

"You know, Naruto, Hinata is very beautiful and voluptuous. I do not blame you for those thoughts." Sai whispered to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened to saucers as the realization of Sai's words hit him. He laid a punch to the pale boy's arm before turning his eyes to a glare. "I was not thinking of Hinata-chan that way!" Naruto hissed as Sai rubbed his stinging arm.

He let out a sigh and turned his vision forward. So much had happened in the last few days. The world had almost ended after Toneri's attempt to send the moon crashing into Earth, being saved solely by he, Hinata, and his team. During this time, Naruto had come to an important realization: he loved Hinata Hyuuga. He may not have known it previously, but due to Toneri's genjutsu, he finally saw Hinata's feelings for him, and his for her. Naruto smiled when the memory of their kiss under the moon flashed through his mind, and he jogged forward until he was beside Hinata, locking his hand with hers.

She turned her head towards him, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink as her eyes were met with Naruto's toothy grin. "Hey Hinata, I know I haven't asked you out on a date yet, so do you wanna go out with me after we report to Kakashi-sensei?"

She couldn't resist the big smile that spread across her face, and she nodded, tightening her fingers on his large hand. "O-of course, Naruto-kun." This made his smile widen and her heart fluttered at the sight.

Hinata couldn't believe that after all these years of waiting for him and watching him turn into the great man he was today, he chose her! Because of his new status of war hero, many girls were noticing him and trying to occupy his time. She had always believed that he would find someone like Sakura or Ino, who were louder, more confident, and more beautiful than she. So, when he confessed his love for her, she was seeing stars. Naruto Uzumaki finally noticed her?

Her eyes drifted to the scrap of the red scarf that she had knitted for him in his pocket, and then back to those cerulean eyes. He really noticed her. Not only did he notice her, he returned her feelings.

Hinata felt her chest become warm as a feeling of relief and joy washed over her. She moved just a little closer to him as they walked towards their home, and Naruto gladly welcomed her.

He really did love her _._

 _How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

 _Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she scrambled to gather napkins to soak up the steaming broth in Naruto's lap.

"AH! Hot hot hot hot hot!" Naruto shrieked as he stood and tried to lift the scorching hot clothing away from his skin.

He had done it again. Anytime he was around Hinata, he would do something stupid and make himself look like a fool. From tripping over the smallest branch he had ever seen on their way back to the village, to accidentally going into the women's bathroom and getting chased away and beaten by an older woman. Now, he had spilled steaming hot ramen onto his lap after hitting the bowl with his elbow while attempting to go in for a kiss during their date.

 _Falling in love had made him stupid, when would he get used to the Hyuuga's beauty and go back to normal?_

He then grabbed the glass of cold water from the counter and splashed it onto his burning skin before sighing in relief and sitting back on his stool.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Naruto's cheeks turned scarlet as he realized Hinata was staring at him in shock and worry.

He laughed nervously as he took the napkins from her small hands before placing them on his lap, trying to dry the stains on his pants. _"She probably thinks I'm a dumbass."_ He thought as he watched her out of the corner of his eye gather more napkins. "I'm sorry, Hina, I was just trying to be romantic. But, I just made myself look like the biggest ass out there." Naruto grumbled as he tried to dry the liquid on his thighs.

This was their third date and Naruto still hadn't kissed her since their first in front of the moon. Anytime he had tried, the moment had been ruined by either his stupidity, them being spotted by their friends, or her family interrupting upon sensing the new chakra at the gate of the Hyuuga compound. He realized then that it would be difficult as he was introduced to her family, the one family in the village who literally sees all.

Hinata's eyes softened as she realized his intentions. _"Naruto-kun was trying to be romantic for me?"_ She softly smiled and flushed as he caught her gaze, and she went to work dabbing the liquid out of his shirt.

"Hina, you don't have to help me." Naruto sighed but then widened his eyes when she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his gaze towards her. "Naruto-kun, you make me happy by just being yourself." Hinata smiled softly before leaning over and placing her lips upon those whiskered cheeks that she adored. It wasn't the kind of kiss that Naruto was planning, but it gave him butterflies the same way.

Naruto then realized that he knew nothing about love. He thought that love could only be shown through kisses or flowers, but as he saw Hinata gingerly dabbing the liquid out of his T-shirt with her famous blush present on her cheeks, he could tell it was so much more.

 _Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after love_

"Close your eyes, Hinata-chan! No peaking!" Naruto placed his hands over Hinata's eyes as he walked behind her, steering her in the direction of their destination.

Hinata giggled, squinting her eyes shut even though they were already covered by Naruto's rough hands. "What's this all about, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned even though he knew that she could not see, directing her down the beaten path. "It's a surprise, Hinata! You'll have to wait and see." He chuckled deviously, and she lifted her hands to settle onto his wrists, silently smiling at his enthusiasm.

After a short five-minute walk and a few series of stumbles, she begun to hear and smell the fresh, running water. "He-he, okay Hina, keep your eyes closed, I'm gonna spin you around."

She obeyed and kept her eyes scrunched, replacing his hands over her eyes with her own when he moved his to hold her shoulders. "One, two, three! Okay, open your eyes!" He spun her in a circle three times and then removed her hands from her eyes.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly at the sight before her. He had brought her to a clearing next to the river that was surrounded by bright yellow wild flowers and lush, green grass. On the ground laid a red picnic blanket, a small lantern that illuminated the blanket, and a picnic basket.

"You said you liked flowers, and I know you love to train by the water, so when I came across this place, I knew it was perfect! Do you like it, Hinata?" Naruto said enthusiastically, watching as she strolled over to the picnic blanket. After a few seconds, he saw her body start to gently shake.

"Wait, Hinata, what's wrong?" He jogged over to her and when he looked at her face, his heart dropped. She was looking at his setup with small tears running down her cheeks. "Hinata, why are you crying? Please don't cry! If you don't like it, we can go back to Ichiraku's, or something, please don't cry!"

Naruto's words were quickly stopped when she faced him with her biggest smile and gently took hold of his face. "Naruto-kun, th-this is so beautiful." She couldn't believe that someone would ever do something like this for her, let alone Naruto!

She let out a happy sob and brought his head down to hers, placing her forehead against his before leaning in the rest of the way. Their lips connected for the first time since their kiss in front of the moon nearly 3 weeks before, and the same electricity surged through both of their minds.

Naruto internally sighed in relief and smiled into their kiss, nervously placing his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him. After a few seconds, they broke away and she pressed her forehead to his again, smiling and releasing a giggle when lavender met cerulean.

Naruto then saw the extent of what he missed out on all those years. Her midnight blue hair was disheveled around her face, her bangs ruffled from being brought against his and the rest of the length flowed like a river down to her hips. Her eyes were a warm lavender from the glow of the small lantern, surrounded by thick, dark lashes which only added to their uniqueness and beauty. Under them was a faded crimson blush which seemed to always be around in his presence and intensified when they came in contact. Beneath those rosy cheeks were a set of plump, pink lips that were framing a perfectly drawn smile, releasing the sweetest laugh he had ever heard. _He was so lucky._

"I love you." Naruto whispered before bringing their lips together again. Her thin arms came up to wrap gently around his neck in an embrace, and he brought one hand up to run through her hair. _Yes, he was incredibly lucky._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

Naruto's head quickly whipped to the side at the sudden impact of the cold substance against his cheek. "Hey! That's no fair!" He screeched as he quickly ducked down to dodge the next snowball.

For a snowball fight, it was becoming quite intense. When Naruto suggested that he and his girlfriend have a snow day due to the rare occasion of snow in Konoha, he hadn't expected it to lead to the sight before him.

While Naruto was making snow angels, Hinata had made herself busy planning her attack on Naruto. When he finally looked up to see the reason that she had become so quiet, he quickly saw why. Hinata had built herself a fortress out of snow, and the next thing that the blonde recalled was being pelted with snowballs.

"HINATA! Stop!" Naruto cried as he attempted to maneuver his body away from each of the icy balls, failing miserably. When the attack ceased, Naruto slowly removed his arms from in front of his face to see the Hyuuga looking back at him, an innocent lavender gaze peeking through thick, dark lashes.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Was my attack too much for you?" He heard her muffled voice say through the knitted purple scarf that was pulled up to her nose, hardly concealing the light pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes then narrowed in mischief as she watched pink rise to his cheeks.

"Uh-uh-no! I just wasn't ready! You caught me off guard!" The blonde stated matter-of-factly, turning his head to break her gaze as he heard her light giggle spread through the grounds of the Hyuuga compound. "If you wouldn't have surprised me, I definitely would have you beat!" He smirked, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"I-is that so?" He heard Hinata's soft voice again, and he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well, of course, Hina. I'm always ready for anything, I'm the strongest shinobi in the villa-" Naruto started but was cut off by his own coughs and gasps for air when a small snowball was launched into his throat with deadly accuracy.

He heard Hinata's light giggles turn into toxic laughter as he wheezed, "I thought you were ready for anything, Naruto-kun?"

"That's right, nii-san! Shut his cocky ass up!" He looked up with a glare at Hanabi smirking from the open door of the compound, her silver eyes gleaming with pride at her big sister's accomplishment.

"Language, Hanabi." Came the all too familiar scolding of Hiashi from inside the open door that Hanabi was standing in. The younger Hyuuga rolled her eyes in annoyance and returned into the compound, sliding the door shut behind her.

Naruto then adverted his glare to Hinata, who was still giggling, the noise muffled from beneath the scarf. After a few moments, her giggles slowly died down and she took a deep breath, "A-are you okay, Nar-" but her question was cut off by her squeak when a snowball collided with her forehead, ruffling the indigo bangs framing her face.

Her lavender orbs widened in confusion, and before she could process the attack, she was tackled into the snow by a flash of orange. As Hinata's eyes met his mischievous blue ones and a cocky grin, she felt her face heat in embarrassment.

"Can't let you win all the time, Hina!" Naruto chuckled and let his hands rest on each side of her head, littering Hinata's blushing face in soft kisses. This only caused her face to become warmer and turn an unnatural shade of crimson, making her light eyes stand out much more due to his actions.

Naruto then flopped down next to her, linking his bandaged hand with her small, gloved one and looked up at the snowflakes falling softly around them. He sighed in contentment and turned his eyes to meet hers. "Y'know, I hope we can spend every snow day together."

Hinata smiled at his words and fluttered her eyes closed, bringing their intertwined hands to her lips and softly kissing the back of his bandaged one before setting them in the snow between them. "I hope so too, my love."

 _Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Naruto was in a trance as he watched Hinata shyly take off her lavender jacket and put it next to the other kunoichi's clothing before sprinting swiftly into the waterfall after her friends. He had never seen Hinata with such… little clothing. Granted, she was still wearing a one-piece swimsuit, which was much more than Sakura or Ino were wearing, but this one-piece swimsuit seemed to numb his mind into Jell-O.

He knew his tiny girlfriend had a nice body under her bulky clothing, but he never expected it to be _this_ nice. The pastel lavender material was accented with white crocheted designs covering the swimsuit, creating a color scheme that accented her pale skin nicely. It clung to her body, showing off her quite large breasts, narrow waist, and wide hips. After seeing this, Naruto realized just _how lucky_ he was.

"I told ya that Hina-chan had a big rack." Kiba's sly words whispered out as he, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sat on the rocks surrounding the small waterfall that the Rookie 9 (and Sai) were occupying.

"Hn." Was the only sound of Sasuke's agreement and Shikamaru nodded silently, all four men fixating on the new sight before them.

This seemed to snap Naruto out of his trance and he laid a hit to Kiba's tanned arm. "Don't look at my lady! You either, teme! The only one of you with some decency is Shikam-" Naruto glanced over to see that the lazy Nara was also looking at the indigo haired girl in the water. "SHIKAMARU! You too? Do none of you have any decency?" The blonde barked, huffing as his cheeks painted pink.

"We were just checking out what the fuss was about. Don't be so troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, leaning back on the rocks and resting his head on his folded arms behind his head.

"I have my own lady to worry about, dobe." Sasuke quipped, climbing off the rocks and into the water to meet the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sai soon climbed up onto the rocks with the other boys, taking Sasuke's place. "What is the problem with Hinata's breasts?" He asked, smooth-composure never falling. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh, running a hand through the unruly spikes on his head.

"Come on, boys! The water is nice!" Ino called from the water, her platinum blonde hair mirroring the waterfall behind her as it created a pool around her hips.

Naruto looked at the three girls in the water accompanied by Choji and Sasuke. When he locked eyes with Hinata and she flashed her pearly smile, waving to him with that familiar blush spread across her cheeks, Naruto didn't hesitate to jump in.

She didn't have to tell him twice.

Naruto appeared behind the Hyuuga, bending down to wrap his tanned arms around her waist. "You look great, Hina! I've never seen this bathing suit before!" He grinned, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her red cheeks.

Lavender eyes widened, and she turned her blushing face toward the water. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun. I-Ino-chan helped me pick it out." She stuttered, shying away from the hungry blue eyes roaming over her as her cheeks became even hotter.

"I picked out some like mine, but she didn't feel comfortable 'being that exposed'" Ino huffed, putting air quotations around the last phrase.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, internally thanking Hinata for her shyness. But that didn't stop his stares and glances at her when she wasn't looking.

After numerous games of chicken and Marco Polo, the group slowly dispersed, leaving Naruto and Hinata sunbathing on the rocks surrounding the waterfall.

Little to the blonde's knowledge, he wasn't the only one impressed with his lover's looks.

"It feels so nice to lay in the sun after that cold spell a few weeks ago. I was beginning to shrivel up!" He exclaimed happily, resting his arms behind his head. He glanced over and met Hinata's eyes which were trained on him.

"He-he, you like what you see, Hina?" Lavender eyes shot up at Naruto's remark and her face flushed crimson.

"I-I wasn't looking!" She stammered, snapping her head in the opposite direction at the beginnings of Naruto's chuckling.

"I mean, it's just a preview for later, Hinata." He snickered harder at his joke before he heard a clunking sound on the rocks. "HINATA!"

When he glanced over he saw that she had already fainted.

 _Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

"How do you not like strawberry icecream?!" Naruto screamed, snatching the spoon filled with the sweet substance out of Hinata's hand and into his mouth.

"I don't like fruity sweets like this, Naruto-kun." She giggled, laughing into the finger curled in front of her lips.

"Like, at all?" He asked, scanning her face for any sort of faltering. His eyes widened when she giggled again, shaking her head.

The blonde gasped and his mind began to race. Naruto loved everything fruity and sweet. Cherry pies, lemon filled donuts, and especially strawberry icecream. He imagined his wedding cake to be raspberry filled. What if they never agreed on a wedding cake? He could potentially be in the cake shop for hours. His mind fluttered to a vague image of himself clutching the toilet after inhaling too many cake samples, and his stomach curled. Hinata could eat sweets all day every day, but he was not like her.

Naruto began to wonder if he really knew Hinata as well as he should. If she didn't like fruity sweets, what other absurd dislikes did she have? _Does she secretly hate how much ramen they eat together?_

His mind broke out of its trance when she grasped his wrist. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You look puzzled." Her lavender eyes were filled with confusion as she stared into his own.

"Hinata, do you hate ramen?" He asked seriously, and her brows furrowed together as she searched his face for any sort of humor.

"Naruto-kun, we eat ramen together almost every day. Why would you ask that?"

He sighed and looked down at her small hand that was wrapped around his wrist. "I thought you liked fruity sweets. I've been bringing you strawberry mochi like every day. What if you just eat ramen with me because I like it?"

He watched her face show more confusion before she started giggling, grabbing the spoon out of his hands. She dipped the spoon into the tub of strawberry ice cream before lifting it to her lips and swallowing the pink substance.

"I don't like fake fruity sweets. It has to be real fruit, Naruto-kun. It's just that this ice cream sort of tastes like cough medicine."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before taking another spoonful of ice cream from her. "So, we can still have raspberry filled wedding cake?"

She nodded happily and grasped his face in her hands, placing a strawberry flavored kiss on his lips. "Of course, Naruto-kun. It's your favorite."

 **Sorry for the late update, work has been busy and I got writer's block. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting the story, I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is where the lemons begin. If this isn't your speed, please exit the story now (there will be lemons in probably every chapter after this). Let me know how you like it, and give me feedback. Thank you for reading xx_**

 _These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

 _Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

A bandaged hand smoothed over a porcelain arm under the knitted blanket that Naruto and Hinata shared. Blue eyes looked down and took in the sight of the small girl nestled under his arm and he smiled softly. They were going to be married in three weeks and he couldn't help but think about how their lives would be spent together.

 _How can someone love me for that long?_

His brows furrowed in thought as he continued to watch the rise and fall of her chest. Naruto may have become the village hero and gained the respect of all the villagers now, but that was not always the case. He spent years dealing with hate from people in the village and deception from people that he thought he could trust. Sure, he knew he had people in his corner other than Hinata, like Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, but even they couldn't be around him for extensive amounts of time without getting a little frustrated.

He couldn't help but be a little apprehensive about the depth of love. Naruto was still new at this, Hinata was the first girl who he truly loved. He couldn't help but think that one day, she would be taken away from him like his parents or Jiraiya. Before he knew it, light tears began to creep down his whiskered cheeks and onto the pillow that he and Hinata were sharing.

They were on a mission together to Suna with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura where they would be meeting with Gaara about the alliance between the Sand and the Leaf. After being on their feet for over 12 hours, the team decided to stop in the forest and set up camp near a stream.

Now rain was pouring heavily onto the small camp and everyone was huddled inside their respective tents. After a small mishap with Hinata's tent being ripped, she and Naruto bundled together inside of his.

The loud rip of lightning nearby jolted Hinata out of her sleep and she sat up, frantically searching her surroundings, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"It's just lightning, Hina." Naruto said quietly, his hand running up and down her spine, trying to soothe her wild breathing. She let out a smooth exhale of relief and turned her lavender eyes onto Naruto, her brows furrowing in worry. A smooth porcelain hand reached down, rubbing at the damp whiskered cheeks from the tears that previously escaped his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Her thumb gently traced across his cheek bone before going lower, brushing away the remnants of the salty tears before resting on his jawline.

Naruto let out an anxious laugh before reaching up and quickly rubbing away the tears from the other eye. "Nothing, Hinata-chan. Just a bad dream."

Her rosy lips turned into a small frown as she searched his face for any dishonesty. "You're lying, Naruto-kun, you made that laugh that you always do when you lie. You were already awake. What's troubling you?" Her voice came out softly even though she was lightly scolding him, and she began to graze her thumb over his cheeks in a soothing manner once more.

The blonde sighed and adverted his eyes away from her as he placed his hand over hers on his face. "I was just.. thinking about how we're going to be spending our lives together. But then I started thinking about the pervy sage and my parents, and how they were supposed to always be apart of my life too, but they were taken away from me. What if that happens to you? Or what if one day you stop loving me? I know you've loved me nearly your whole life, but sometimes I'm really stupid. What if-"

"Hush." He was cut off by Hinata's finger over his lips and his eyes widened at her stern voice. She never raised her voice when talking to him and was normally quite patient with him.

"I knew from the first time you saved me from those boys that you were who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You changed me. You helped me stand up for myself to my family and peers. You helped me become stronger and confident in myself and my abilities. You helped me save the world. You are my best friend and I will love you always, forever, there is no doubt in that, Naruto-kun." He watched as the corners of her warm lavender eyes formed tears and slowly, they slid down her cheeks.

"I love you for who you are, it doesn't matter if you make mistakes sometimes." She smiled gently as her thumb ran back and forth across his jaw before she cupped his cheek in her hands.

Naruto sat up in front of her before grasping her hands in his and kissing the backs of them gently, locking ocean blue eyes with faint purple ones. "You are my everything."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at his words before they filled with love, and her lips parted in a wide smile. He let her hands go before trailing one onto the middle of her back, tangling the other in the mess of midnight blue hair at the back of her head.

His lips met hers with urgency and passion that she hadn't felt before, and she let out a soft whine when the hand in her hair tightened. Naruto took this opportunity to trail his tongue softly along her bottom lip, sliding it inside her warm mouth when she opened hesitantly. His tongue gently coaxed hers into playing with his and he tilted his head to get deeper access into her mouth. The hand on her back started sliding down further, making Hinata release a gasp into his mouth when he squeezed the firm yet squishy flesh of her butt gently.

She let out a soft whine when his lips left hers, but then turned into a soft moan when she felt his lips give her neck similar attention that he gave her mouth. She felt his smirk against her neck before he continued licking, sucking, biting. She shivered when he sucked softly on a particular spot just below her jaw. Taking note, he sucked harder on the spot before biting it softly, then smoothing the spot over with his tongue.

"N-Naruto-kun" She gasped, and this only seemed to spur him on further as he slid his hand up to the small of her back again, cradling her as he lowered her onto the floor of the tent and rested his body between her parted legs.

"I like when you say my name like that, Hime." Naruto said huskily into the crook of her neck as he continued trailing kisses until he reached the collar of her mission shirt.

She let out another whine when the hand on her back slid around to her front and trailed over her shirt, gently squeezing her breast through the thin material and running his thumb in circles over the growing nub softly.

Naruto paused before looking up at her flushed face and running his thumb teasingly over her hardened nipple again. "Does that feel good, hime?" He smirked when he saw her face redden more before she bit her lip and nodded softly, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

He tested the circular motion again, listening to the way her breathing was becoming heavier and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Gripping the small numb between his forefinger and his thumb, he gently pinched and made a rolling motion. Hinata gasped and he felt her lower body squirm against his clothed erection. Naruto took his other hand from her hair and began to give the other breast the same treatment, pinching and rolling both nipples between his fingers while he watched her face contort in pleasure.

Naruto decided to test his boundaries and brought one hand up to the zipper of her shirt. "Hina." Her eyes fluttered open and her hazy gaze met his lust-filled one.

"Is this okay?" He asked, tugging gently at the zipper just under her neck.

Many protests quickly swam through her head at his question. _What if he thought her body was ugly? She wasn't as slim as the other kunoichi, and her breasts were in her opinion, too large for her short frame._ These protests quickly fled as she remembered his words: _"You are my everything."_

Hinata's blush deepened and she nodded softly. He nodded back and slowly took off the obi tied around her waist, throwing it to the side as he tugged the zipper of her top all the way down. He peeled the top off her shoulders and threw it to the side, his breath hitching as he took in her porcelain skin.

Hinata's breasts were fairly-large but still perky, the skin nearly snow-white and milky, accented by perfectly rosy areolas and nipples that matched the color of her lips. The deep blush on her face deepened and traveled down to just above her breasts, and she quickly snapped her head away from his gaze as he took her body in.

"Don't be embarrassed Hina, you're stunning." Naruto whispered, and he placed his hands on her hips, sliding them slowly up her torso until he reached her breasts, cupping and feeling the weight of them in his hands.

Hinata moaned softly at the warmth of his hands and her eyes traveled down to them, watching as he massaged and squeezed her breasts. Her head was spinning, and she felt as if she was going to faint at any minute. Him touching her normally was overwhelming, but this feeling was intense.

Everything about him was intense to her, every feeling he gave her was border-lining on too much. And if she thought the feeling of him simply massaging her breasts was intense, when he began the gentle twisting of her nipples again, she felt like she was in a dream.

Hinata mewled softly at the contact, every pinch sending ripples of pleasure down, down, down, hitting her core. His face held a cocky yet lustful grin at her soft moans, and he decided to see just how lovely his Hime tasted.

Hinata gasped and instantly gripped one hand into the unruly blonde locks when he latched his mouth onto a hardened nub, rolling it with his tongue and sucking roughly. He groaned at her grip in his hair and the small vibration made Hinata moan louder.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please" She moaned out, but she didn't know what she was asking him for. She just knew that this was causing a wetness to form in her panties and the more he did to her, the wetter she became.

Naruto seemed to know just what she was asking for, and after giving the other breast his attention, his mouth began to trail lower. His mouth seemed to leave her burning as it placed wet kisses down her abdomen, making her shake under his ministrations as his fingers continued playing with her nipples.

The feeling of his mouth touching the exposed skin just above the waistline of her shorts seemed to bring her mind back to the reality of what was happening. Her eyes snapped open and she gently tugged onto his hair, pulling his eyes up to look at hers.

"Naruto-kun, we're on a mission!" She hissed quietly, and he grabbed onto her hand, kissing the back of it before releasing it.

"Shhhh, Hime. Let me make you feel good." He pleaded huskily before continuing placing kisses along the waistband of her shorts. She let out a quiet moan and let her head fall back onto the blanket, she knew she wasn't going to protest anymore as the ache between her legs grew. This was the first time that they had gone past a brief make-out session as they both agreed on saving sex for the wedding night, but this was an entirely new experience for both of them. Little did she know, the blonde boy making his way into her shorts was just as clueless as she, he just knew that he wanted her to feel good, and tips from Jiraiya's books were coming in handy right now.

Her heart raced as she felt one button, then two, come undone before she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him kiss the newly exposed skin where the buttons of her shorts previously laid, and she sat up on her elbows to watch the scene happening below her line of vision.

"Lift your hips for me, Hina." Naruto whispered and she obliged, lifting them up enough that he could wiggle the shorts down her legs to join her shirt in the corner of the tent. Hinata looked nervously down at him as he spread her shaking legs to gaze at her covered mound.

"You're really wet for me." He smiled, trailing one finger over the wet spot in her panties. She took a sharp inhale when he passed her clit, and he looked up at her to gauge her reaction before smirking, rubbing over the small nub again. A low moan erupted from her throat as her head fell to the side and her eyes shut at the small circular movements of his index finger over her clit.

He continued making the circular motions over her clit as he watched her face that was painted fuchsia contort in the new pleasure, and he took this as his opportunity to begin placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. The combined pleasure had her head spinning and she gasped when his finger was replaced with his mouth, making warm wet kisses over her clit.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you s-sure about this?" Hinata stuttered out between moans and he chuckled, looping his fingers in the waistband of her baby blue cotton panties and began pulling them down her legs while he pressed kisses on her inner thigh.

"Yes, Hina. I've been wanting to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Naruto said lustfully between kisses and she could feel her blush travel down to her breasts when he flung her panties into the corner with her other clothing.

He backed up a few inches as he took in the sight of her. She had short, midnight blue curls that were trimmed neatly, and the plump lips were glistening with her wetness.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto whispered and began kissing from her bellybutton down to the soaking lips. Her breaths became heavier as she took in the sight of his lips getting closer and closer to where she needed him, _ached_ for him.

When his kisses finally brushed her lips, he stopped before using both of his thumbs to spread them, so he could see every detail of her.

Hinata tried to keep her legs from shaking with nervousness at his gaze, his blue eyes looking over every inch of a place that was once sacred. She tried to focus on the steady hum of the rain against the material of the tent to keep herself from fainting at the situation.

A squeak left her lips when she felt a long lick from her opening to her clit and let out a drawn-out moan when he hummed his approval of the taste. "You taste good, Hime."

Naruto relished in the taste of her. She was tangy and sweet, and her taste lingered on his tongue and intoxicated his mind. He made a long stripe with his tongue again, making her shudder at the feeling and drop her head back. He let a testing lick cross her folds until he felt the small nub that he rubbed earlier. Flicking his tongue against her clit, his ears picked up the way she let out a whine and her hips squirmed under him. He continued the motion again and watched her raise her fingers to her lips and gently bite to hold back the noises that were threatening to come out.

"Don't hold back, Hina." Naruto whispered, reaching up to lace his fingers with hers, pulling them away from her lips and on the floor beside her.

He went back to his main task, testing the waters by rolling his tongue in a circle around the nub. Hinata whimpered and gripped his fingers tighter. Naruto took this as a good sign and did it again, putting more pressure into the circular movements that were making Hinata's head spin.

"Ngh, N-Naruto-kun" Her voice cracked as he continued, rolling the wet appendage in the same circular motions over and over. Her whimpers increased when he stopped the circular motion to lower his tongue to her opening, gently plunging in and licking up the evidence of his effect on her.

"Naruto-kun, p-please!" Hinata's voice rang out like music to his ears and he obliged her silent request to stop teasing her, bringing his mouth back up to her clit and began to suck softly.

Her back arched and she let go of his hands to grip the tent underneath her, wrinkling the fabric between her fingers. Naruto continued to suck, increasing pressure and alternating between soft, short licks, circular motions around the nub, and gently biting it with his teeth.

Her calls of his name began to get louder, and he slowly trailed his hands up her sides until they met her soft mounds and began pinching and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

All of this was _too_ much for her. She felt a burning feeling in her stomach and knew she wasn't going to last much longer as his fingers and tongue sent ripple after ripple of pleasure through her.

"N-Naruto, I'm g-gonna-"

"Let it go, hime. Come for me." Naruto remarked quickly against her skin before returning to his task, licking, biting, and sucking her into oblivion while continuing the teasing movements on her nipples.

"Oh god, Naruto!" She squeaked as her orgasm hit her, her back arching off the material of the tent and her fingers tangling into his hair. He continued swirling his tongue gently while her legs writhed on either side of his head.

Slowly, Naruto stopped his movements and began trailing kisses up her body until he reached her mouth, locking their lips into a passionate kiss and letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Hinata moaned softly at the taste and he released her mouth, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Did you like that?" He whispered, placing kisses all around her face before settling on her very flustered cheek.

She nodded softly, her breathing still heavy as she fully came down from her high.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked nervously, and he smiled down at her, his lips still glistening with her juices.

"Hm?" He asked, running his hand down her face and into her hair.

"W-would you like me to h-help y-you?" She stuttered, her blush deepening intensely and he chuckled.

"No, Hina. That can wait. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He smiled, placing a short kiss to her lips before handing her her clothes from the ground.

"Besides, we have plenty of time for that on our wedding night." He smirked, and he watched her cheeks flush even deeper.

"O-Okay." She stammered, and shakily put her top and shorts back on.

Naruto laid back down and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead before pulling the blanket back over them.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered, and he ran his hands through her long hair.

"Yes, Hina?" He asked, fighting sleep as he waited for her reply.

"I love you." She whispered, and he hugged her tighter to his side.

"I love you too." Naruto yawned, and soon the sound of his light snoring let Hinata know he was asleep.

She thought about how she would have to ask Ino for advice on how to return the favor to him when they returned from their mission. Soon.

 _The next morning_

Naruto and Hinata exited their tents, both with dark circles under their eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Good morning, guys! You look tired. Was it the rain that kept you awake last night, or something else?" Both heads snapped up to see Kakashi leaning against a tree, Icha Icha Paradise in his hands.

Hinata's face instantly turned beet red and Naruto's eyes glared daggers into his previous sensei.

"What are you trying to say, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grumbled and Kakashi chuckled, his smirk was shown even through the mask.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I thought I heard something other than the rain last night, not too sure though." Kakashi stated nonchalantly, going back to reading his novel.

Naruto barely caught Hinata from hitting the ground when she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a really lemony one, so take note of this. More romantic fluffiness will be present in the next chapter - the wedding! Sorry for how long its taken me to upload, school and work are crazy at the moment. Thank you for reading, xx**

 _Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

"Come on, Hinata-sama! You only have one week until your wedding day, thirty more jumping jacks! You are doing wonderful!" Rock Lee punched the air to accentuate his words as he watched the small girl begin yet another round of jumping jacks.

 _I beg to differ._ The young kunoichi's thoughts flittered around her head as she pushed her limbs through more of the torturous movements.

Hinata was very hesitant to speak to her fellow kunoichi about her desire to lose a few pounds before her wedding day. Not because she felt that she _needed_ to lose weight, she was always very petite under her baggy attire, but she had just wanted to tone up her body prior to she and Naruto's wedding night.

Tenten was very enthusiastic in her recommendation for Hinata to seek out Rock Lee for this task. " _He'll get you in shape in no time! I always train with him once a week to keep up my muscle tone!"_ She raved, smacking Hinata a little too hard on the back as the other girls giggled in amusement. Apparently, she was the only one of the four girls that didn't realize the extent of Lee's training regimen.

 _My lungs are going to burst. Why did I do this?_ Hinata gasped for air as she finished the last jumping jack and instantly fell back onto the dirt beneath her.

"Great job! We will take a 30 second break and then we will go for a run up to the Hokage monument!" He gleamed and began jogging around the perimeter of the training grounds.

Lilac eyes stared up at the clear sky as she continued her struggle to catch her breath.

 _Lee is going to kill me before I even get to experience my wedding night._

This was the third day of Hinata and Lee's training and she regretted asking for help within the first few minutes of day one. But she had already come this far, and she couldn't stand the idea of wasting his time by telling him she couldn't take the intense workouts. She felt terrible just by thinking of disappointing him by backing out so soon.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Tired eyes blinked in the direction of the familiar voice and felt the normal butterflies in her stomach through the heat-induced nausea.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking from the entrance of the training grounds towards her, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in concern and Sasuke's vaguely showed confusion at the heaving girl laying in front of them.

Hinata took a deep breath between each word, "I, I'm training with-"

"The handsome devil of the Leaf!"

She let out an exhausted whimper before laying back on the ground, trying to even her breathing.

"Training? For what?" Hinata vaguely heard Naruto's voice through the pounding of her elevated heartbeat in her ears.

 _Please don't tell him-_

"She would like to look the most attractive and youthful on your wedding night! Obviously, she found the best trainer in the Leaf to assist her in completing the task!"

The enthusiastic voice that was the center of her aching limbs and internal annoyance called out, and she heard the sound of wind being cut by what she could imagine was Lee's kicks.

She knew that this was only going to get worse as Lee would be spilling their secret the more that he answered for her. _If only she could catch her breath._

Suddenly, she was faced with confused blue eyes leaning over her face and she thanked the heat for already giving her face the redness.

"Hina, what do ya mean, look the most attractive? You're the hottest girl in the village-dattebayo!" Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he looked her over from head to toe.

If possible, Hinata felt more blood rush to her cheeks and she lifted an arm to cover her eyes before taking a deep breath in preparation. "I-I just wanted to look better when I-I'm…"

Naruto's eyes squinted, and he cupped his hand behind his ear to decipher her whispers. "What did you say, Hina? I couldn't hear you, you wanted to look better when you're what?"

She huffed in frustration and released the arm to bring her two pointer fingers together in nervousness. "Can we talk about this later, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said hesitantly.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to evaluate her stammering and shy behavior. She hadn't acted this nervous since before they got together!

"You can say it, Hina! It's just me, Lee, and the teme!"

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder as he watched the girl nearly break her fingers as she tried to stammer out an answer. _This is a train wreck._ The Uchiha thought to himself as Naruto continued to question his obviously distressed fiancé. He didn't have much experience with the Hyuuga girl, he just knew that she tended to be very quiet back in the academy and had a relatively constant level of panic around the dobe. Sasuke could also tell by the flickering of her eyes to any point other than Naruto that this had not changed in his years away from the village. Maybe he could lighten her anxiety by just getting this out the way for her.

"She said that she wants to look better when she's naked, dobe."

Hinata felt the pressure in her head increase at Sasuke's interruption and watched as the blonde whipped his head around to look at his best friend before reverting back to her.

"But I've already seen you naked, Hina, you've got the best tit-"

"OKAY!" She squeaked, clasping a hand over her fiancé's blabbering mouth before he spilled too much information.

Sasuke felt his uncovered eye twitch slightly at the mental image of the blonde doing anything even _remotely_ sexual. He heard bushy brows clear his throat at the increasingly awkward atmosphere and internally agreed. He needed to get out of there and back to the Hokage tower before his mind was further soiled with unwelcomed thoughts of his best friend.

"Um, I will leave now. I will see you tomorrow for training, Hinata-sama!" Lee's cheeks were slightly tinted pink as he quickly jogged out of the training grounds, Sasuke quickly following after him.

Naruto gently grasped Hinata's arms before pulling her off the ground and up onto her feet. "Why do you think you need to look better, Hina? You look amazing! I thought you'd know that after our last mission together." The blonde's eyes began to shine with lust as he trailed a bandaged hand slowly up and down her spine.

Hinata felt a shiver follow his fingertips and she slowly looked up into the cerulean blue that she adored. "I-I was just wanting to feel a little better about myself when.. you know." She whispered, feeling her cheeks hold their flush as another wave of nervousness washed over her.

"Do I need to show you how good I think you look before the wedding? Because I'd love to do it again." He smirked, the hand on her spine trailing lower to rest right above her curves.

If possible, the redness in her face grew to an unnatural shade of crimson and Naruto chuckled as he watched the blush travel down her neck and into the confines of her shirt. His eyes glazed over as he watched her advert her eyes down to his jacket zipper and try to stammer out a response, though he was too distracted to notice what she was saying.

Ever since he pleasured her for the first time, Naruto had made it known to her as much as possible that he wanted to do it again. Every time he suggested it, her face immediately lit up like a ripe tomato and she revisited her mostly forgotten stuttering habit. At first, he really did just want to do it to make her feel good and let her know that he loved her in every way possible. But now, there was another hidden meaning to his teasing, which included watching her revert to their earlier years of friendship where she could barely hold a conversation without passing out in his arms.

He liked making her nervous, so what? It made her look even cuter to him, and he liked knowing that only he was the cause of the blush that stopped just above her chest, a place that only he would ever see.

"I-I, um, we can later, if you want to.." Her words of approval snapped him out of his daydreaming and a wild grin spread across his whiskered cheeks.

"Hehe, I'll always want to, Hina-chan!" The blonde quickly leaned in and gave a short peck on her rosy lips, pulling away to look at the smile that always seemed to grace her lips after a kiss. Then he went back in for another, and another, before pulling away for good and placing a farewell kiss on the back of her porcelain hand.

"Come over to my apartment at 6:30! I'll be done with training with Kakashi-sensei around then."

Hinata smiled softly and nodded, accepting the short, squeezing hug that he gave her before jogging back towards the main road to the Hokage tower.

She saw him stop in his tracks before reaching the road, turning around to face her. "I love you!" He yelled, waving his bandaged hand in her direction, a big flashy grin across his features.

Her flushed lips parted, returning his smile before he sped off in the opposite direction. "I love you too!" She giggled and went over to gather her belongings from the underneath of the tree.

After placing the bag over her shoulders, she began the relaxing trek back to the Hyuuga compound and let her mind wander to the conversation that just ended.

 _"Come over to my apartment at 6:30!"_

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the blood run out of her cheeks. She agreed without thinking of all the other errands she had to do today, including her agreement to begin decorating the Hyuuga estate for the wedding, leaving her with almost no time to prepare for tonight.

 _Today was going to be a long one._

Hinata let out a sigh as she placed the last cherry blossom bouquet into the vase on the middle of the table, wiping the small trace of sweat on her forehead with her wrist as she looked at the finished reception hall. She, Hanabi, and a few of her caretakers spent the whole day decorating the large room where the wedding reception would take place.

White table cloths were accented with cherry blossoms perfectly arranged into a bouquet, secured at the center with shiny gold ribbon. The beige walls of the room were lit up with strings of lights that ran across and down the joining of the walls. Each table sat under a crystal chandelier that gave off warm, bright light and brought out the gold ribbon in the centerpieces. She smiled at the masterpiece and reached up to release her midnight hair from its tie, letting it fall down her back to rest at her hips.

She really was going to marry the love of her life in one week. The boy she had been watching from afar for almost her whole life. It seemed surreal as she looked around at the decorations, the name tags on the reception tables underlined with ' _Uzumaki-Hyuuga Wedding_ ' written in a fancy-looking font.

"Uh, nii-san?" Hinata turned to meet almost identical lavender eyes that were peering around the door in confusion.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Naruto at 6:30? It's 7 o'clock." Hanabi questioned, and her sister gasped as she looked out the window to see the setting sun to confirm.

"Oh, I thought it was earlier!" She yelled, running past her sister and out of the door in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Naruto glanced back at the clock hanging lonely on the bare walls of his kitchen. Seven o'clock. She was never late to their dates. His eyes narrowed as he watched the hands tick.

He had made an elaborate set up throughout his apartment starting at the front door, leading to the kitchen table, and then to his bedroom. Red rose petals were sprinkled along the imaginary path, surrounding the round table that had small candles placed in the center, along with two glasses of water and two bowls of takeout Ichiraku ramen on either side. A box of cinnamon rolls from the bakery down the street were placed on the kitchen counter a few steps away, ready to be devoured after their dinner. Candles also adorned the perimeter of his bedroom, placed on his dresser, bedside table, and window frame. Clean sheets and rose petals were on his bed, awaiting the arrival of the soft body of his fiancée. He really had outdone himself with his display, thanks to a certain masked Hokage.

 _"Naruto, pay attention. I'm only going to show you this once." Kakashi scolded, snapping the blonde out of his daydream, blue eyes meeting his uncovered one. "Sorry, sensei, I'm just having some problems with Hinata."_

 _The silver haired man raised his brows in curiosity, leaning forward to rest his chin on his palms. "Do tell." He said happily, ready to hear the details. Ever since the war, the excitement that the job ensured had been brought down to a minimum, leaving him with days filled with boring paperwork and boring tasks. Being a Hokage was actually quite mind-numbing, and this would give him something to be interested in._

 _"Well, I ran into Hina-chan training with Lee earlier at the training grounds."_

 _Kakashi's eyes crinkled when he chuckled, "Oh, so you're jealous of Lee?"_

 _Naruto scoffed, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. "Pfft, no! But apparently, Hinata was training with him because she wants to look youthful for our wedding night." The boy put air quotations around the word 'youthful' before continuing. "I don't know why she thinks that she isn't already hot, I think she's the hottest thing that's ever walked. And I've seen a lot of girls when I traveled with Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei."_

 _Kakashi's grinned beneath his mask. "I would assume you think that, considering what I heard on our last mission together."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened before looking away in annoyance, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Hey, we aren't gonna talk about that!" He griped, letting his hands come to rest on the desk. "I don't know what to do, Sensei, I think she's perfect the way she is. I don't want her feeling like she needs to change herself for me."_

 _The Hatake picked up on the worried tone of the boy and leaned back in the Hokage chair. "Well, Naruto, I'm glad you've come to me because I know all about romance!" He said enthusiastically, and Naruto's eyes narrowed in uncertainty._

 _"Sensei, you've never had a girlfriend."_

 _Kakashi gasped in mock-annoyance, before narrowing his eyes back at the blonde. "I have had my fair share of women, I just choose not to tell you."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do you have in mind?"_

 _Kakashi pulled a book out of his robe pocket, waving the novel around in front of his previous student. "Your old teacher tends to know a lot about romance."_

 _Naruto groaned and fisted a hand through the unruly blonde locks. "I don't think that complicated sex positions are gonna help this."_

 _Kakashi slammed the book down in front of the boy and turned to page 30. "No, no! You want to romance her and be loving. This is how you do it." Naruto flicked his eyes down to the page, leaning in to get a closer look._

Naruto glanced up at the clock again, 7:05.

What if something had happened to her? What if she was kidnapped? What if that moon bastard came back to her?

He felt his blood pressure rise and he stood from the table and walked to the front door, yanking it open to make an opening for him to run out of his apartment to find her. His eyes widened before crinkling with a grin when he was faced with Hinata, hand up ready to knock on the door. "I was just about to go looking for you!"

She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, picking her up and twirling her into the entrance, kicking the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry I'm late! We started decorating the reception hall and I got carried away. Hanabi came in and told me what time it was!" She rationalized, nervous that he was upset with her for being late to their date.

She watched as he chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders and twisting her around to face the setting that he created. "It's okay, Hina! I have a surprise for you!"

She gasped as she took in the decorated table in front of her, following the rose petals on the floor that disappeared in a trail leading into his bedroom. She felt her face heat up as she realized the effort that he put into the situation, and what the outcome would be.

"It's beautiful, Naruto-kun!" Her words left her rosy lips happily and she turned around to place a gentle kiss on his lips before taking off her sandals and pulling him to the table.

He sat across from her and handed her a pair of chopsticks and a spoon for the ramen, a pleased smile lingering on his face as he watched her take in her surroundings with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it Hina, let's eat." He smirked watching her begin to dig into her soup, knowing what was coming next.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, you didn't have to do this for me." She stated, blushing lightly before popping the last of her cinnamon roll into her mouth.

Naruto threw the takeout containers into the trash, then came and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and placing the other on the curve of her back, gently pulling her out of her seat and holding out his arm in the direction that the rose petals led. "I wanted to, now follow the trail." He said happily, watching her slowly walk into his bedroom while taking in each rose petal that led to their destination.

Hinata gasped softly as she saw the bed that was covered in the same petals that were scattered along the floor, surrounded by candles that gave the room a warm glow. She felt her face heat up as she realized that he was keeping his promise that he made at the training grounds.

"Do you like it?" He came to stand in front of her, giving her a hopeful smile and she nodded quickly. "Yes! B-but.. what is all of this for?" She questioned, eyes widening in curiosity.

He placed his hand on her cheek, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss before parting away. "I want you to know how beautiful you are to me." He stated, returning his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his hand coming to rest on her lower back once more.

She sighed in contentment when the hand on her cheek slid down to grasp the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling softly to tilt her head back for better access. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to play with hers, teasing the wet appendage with his own.

She moaned softly at the intimate contact and he began leading her backwards towards his bed. When the backs of his legs hit the mattress, he broke the kiss to pick her up bridal style and place her in the middle of the bed. Her cheeks grew redder as she looked into his lustful eyes that appeared a deep ocean blue in the candlelight.

Naruto then climbed onto the bed, placing himself behind her so that she rested between his legs. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered, turning her head to look at him but was just met with his kiss again. Immediately, his tongue invaded her mouth again to gently play with hers. He smirked against her lips before breaking the kiss, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth and releasing it.

"Look."

His hand reached over her shoulder to grab her chin, tilting her face to meet the full-length mirror positioned in front of the bed, giving Hinata a clear view of her placed between his legs, his chin resting on her shoulder to look into the reflection as well.

He watched her eyes widen in the mirror before she turned her head to look at him again, his hands beginning to creep up her sides under the lilac sweater. "A m-mirror?" She gasped nervously as he began placing open mouthed kisses onto the side of her neck.

"Mhm. I want you to see what I'm doing to your body and which parts I love the most." He whispered huskily in her ear and she felt the familiar wetness begin to build in her panties as well as a crimson blush.

"B-but, t-that's embarrassing!" She stammered and felt him chuckle against her neck. A low moan erupted from her throat when she felt his lips bite her favorite spot under her ear, then his hands gripped her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head and onto the floor.

He lifted a hand and grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look at her naked torso in the mirror, only covered by the flimsy cotton bra. She raised her arms to cover her chest but he gripped her wrists, pulling them down to rest at her sides. "No, I want you to look at how gorgeous you are." He whispered and the blush present on her face spread slowly down to rest above her breasts.

He resumed kissing up and down her neck, pausing every few inches to lick and bite the skin, causing Hinata's breathing to become shaky. His hands then slowly traveled from her hips up her torso, tracing his fingers on the skin at the edge of her bra. Goosebumps rose on the skin he traced, causing him to smirk against her neck and her to sigh softly.

She felt his fingers then move inward, tracing the hardened nubs through the fabric of her bra, making her thighs clench together at the sight of him teasing her in the mirror.

"N-Naruto.." Her violet eyes threatened to shut, fluttering closed before snapping back open when his fingertips pinched her nipples through the fabric. She gasped at the sensation, arching her back slightly into his hands as he rolled the buds between his fingers.

"No closing your eyes, Hina." His husky words rang out through her ears and she let out a light moan. His words, his hands, and the sight of him teasing her made her body go insane.

Quickly, her bra was snapped in the middle and thrown across the room to join her shirt before she could protest, leaving her and her lover staring at her exposed top half in the reflection.

She heard his breath hitch in his throat as she watched his eyes wonder over the exposed skin before he slid his hands back to their rightful place, cupping the soft flesh in his hands and gently squeezing. Hinata let out another sigh when he stopped kneading to trace his forefinger in circles around the bud.

"Look how beautiful. This is one of my favorite parts of your body. They match the color of your lips perfectly." She felt her belly warm at his words as sparks of pleasure were sent to the juncture of her thighs. "You know what else I love about them?" He spoke as he watched her hazy eyes follow the movements of his fingers.

"Hnn?" She answered softly, her body too concentrated on the feelings that he was sending through it.

"How sensitive they are." He whispered, beginning to softly pinch and roll the buds between his fingers, evoking a gasp and moan from her flushed lips, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

"Look at your face when I do this, hime." He quietly demanded, and she lifted her head back up to watch the pleasure run through her features. "I love your pretty face when I make you feel good. Your eyebrows scrunch up, your face gets red, and your eyes flutter." She looked over the aspects of her face that he mentioned, confirming Naruto's words.

Hinata didn't know why, but watching him do these things to her in the mirror didn't make her nervous as expected, she felt comfortable, safe, loved. It made her body light up, every place that grazed his skin seemed to burn. She felt hypersensitive and knew that her panties must be soaked underneath her skirt.

Seeming to read her mind, Naruto stopped his ministrations and his hands headed south, wiggling her skirt past her thighs to join the rest of her clothing. Hinata's ever present blush deepened as she looked over her nearly naked reflection, one bandaged hand and one bare one rubbing sensual circles over her hips, getting dangerously close to her clothed center.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his thumbs slide under the waistband of the baby blue panties, caressing just above where she ached for him and bringing more heat to her core. She moaned softly at the feeling, watching his fingers slide closer and closer to her dripping center before running back up to pop the waistband of her underwear and exiting them completely.

"I really love when you're frustrated." Naruto chuckled at her squirm of annoyance at his actions before trailing his hands down her thighs to grab the backs of her knees, bending her legs and spreading them so her feet rested on the bed right next to her hips, leaving her soaked panties on display for the mirror.

After seeing the large wet spot at her core, she whipped her head to the side in an attempt to hide her face and snapped her legs shut. "N-Naruto-kun, t-this is t-too embarrassing." She whispered, feeling very self-conscious at seeing her body on display.

Even though he already saw her bare body before, she didn't have to look at herself when he did! All her insecurities were on display for her and him, his eyes taking in every inch of uncovered skin.

One of his strong hands reached for the hair at the nape of her neck again, gently pulling her face towards him and capturing her mouth with his, instantly tying his tongue with hers. The hand in her hair pulled tighter, leaving her mouth secured in place as he explored every crevice of it. The light tugging of her hair seemed to only make her desire worse, his slightly dominant attitude made her into putty in his hands.

He broke away from her, leaving them both panting from the intensity before he turned her face to meet their reflection again. "Look at yourself." He said smiling, a sense of pride on his face as he looked over the stunning girl that was his. "Let me show you what I love about this." His words were just a precursor to his next actions, putting his hands on her knees and parting them again, leaving her core on display again.

"First, what I love about this part of you is how wet you get for me." She shuddered at his statement, gazing at his smirk through hooded eyelids. Warm fingertips crept their way over the wet spot in her panties, rubbing gently while she let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"I really, really like how plump it is too." Naruto's voice was low and raspy at this point, his eyes focused on the reflection in front of them as one of his hands went to hold open her thigh, the other forming a 'V' with his first two fingers and sliding up and down the plushy lips through the fabric.

"N-Naruto!" She squeaked, her hands reaching back to grip onto his knees placed beside either side of her hips as she leaned back into his chest. He laughed hotly again at her reaction, quickly leaning down to place a hot kiss onto her exposed neck before resuming his gaze on the mirror.

"Why don't I feel how wet you really are? Would you like that, hime?" His words made Hinata let out a soft groan, her head nodding rapidly at the question. His fingers wasted no time reaching under the thin fabric, forming the same 'V' shape as before as they ran up and down her outer lips.

"I can feel how wet you are out here." His comment was accentuated as he pressed softly onto the plump vulva, making a squishing noise at the wetness. Her face flushed more as she watched his fingers moving under the damp fabric, the sight making her arousal grow stronger, if possible.

"Can I take these off, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly, pressing more kisses to her neck while she nodded enthusiastically. Fingers immediately went to work, both of his hands coming down to pull the fabric off of her and tossing it to the other side of the room, spreading her knees once again.

He grinned as he took in the reflection of her full naked body, flushed from her cheeks down to her rosy nipples, a sheen of sweat from anticipation present on her torso, leading to full hips and parted thighs, joined in the middle by swollen, wet, pink lips that were just for him.

"This is my favorite part." He said happily, his arms digging under her thighs to place the back of her knees in the crooks of his elbows, parting her legs further to nearly touch her chest and evoking another squeak out of the blushing girl.

"Pure perfection." His voice contained his lust and wonder, fingers running down to part the lips, watching as the wetness slowly ran down to coat his fingertips.

She moaned at the sensation of him finally touching her where she needed him. She couldn't even think about her self-consciousness anymore, his eyes showed nothing but pure love for her and her body.

"I really want you to watch your face while I touch you. I didn't get to see much last time considering I was down lower, ya know?" Naruto chuckled and she nodded softly, waiting for him to finally touch her where she needed him most. The anticipation was making her crazy and her body was on the verge of shutting down if he didn't do anything soon.

His middle finger then went to work swirling over her clit in slow yet firm circles and she let out a wanton moan, her head leaning back and her eyes threatening to close at the sensation. But, she couldn't bring them to close, the sight of his fingers swirling over her most intimate places added to the pleasure immensely.

"I'm gonna try something new, okay, hime?" His raspy voice sounded in her ear and she nodded again, whimpering at the sensation swirling around the bundle of nerves. She then felt his other hand slide downward, his forefinger swirling around the entrance before slowly sliding in, making her gasp and grip his knees tighter. The foreign object in her body went as deep as possible before stretching her walls and he let out a groan.

"You're so tight." Lust coated his words and she mewled, her head falling to the side, though she still kept her hooded eyes on the reflection of his finger sliding in and out of her, the other stroking her clit in firm circles. He then wiggled another finger into the tightness of her, causing her to whimper at the pleasurable burn of being stretched for the first time.

He gently brought the fingers out an inch before pushing back in, repeating this over and over while his other hand continued to toy with her button. Deep blue eyes watched her movements intensely, her head lightly falling to the side for a few seconds before falling to the opposite shoulder, her fringe was damp due to the light sweat coating her face and it clung to her forehead, the fingers gripping his knees trembled every time his fingers went particularly deep, and her hips were gently rocking into his hands.

Naruto then remembered one part of the book which seemed to make the woman present in the words wild. Following the actions written, he curled the two fingers inside the tight heat upwards, rubbing back and forth on a spongier spot.

Hinata moaned loudly and her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, her shaky breath warming the skin on his neck and he could feel her walls begin to clench around his fingers. "Come for me, princess." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to her neck and sucking gently.

His words sent her into her orgasm, her hips shaking and she moaned his name as he continued rubbing her, inside and out. One of her hands quickly moved off his leg to grip his wrist, the feeling too much for her as her legs shook, still suspended on his arms.

Naruto smiled into her damp skin, his hands leaving her core and releasing her limbs, stroking her thighs and placing kisses up and down her neck while her breathing evened out.

"That, is what I love most." He whispered, watching the deep breaths make her bare chest rise and fall.

"I-I wanna help you too.." She whispered, turning around to face him. He grinned, molding his mouth to hers and gently biting her bottom lip, making her whimper before pulling away and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You can help me on our wedding night. I don't wanna push you against your family's traditions."

Her brows furrowed and her bottom lip hung in a pout, lavender eyes glancing down to look at the prominent bulge in his sweatpants. "But, you're.." She protested, her face flushing again as she gazed down at his length through the fabric.

"One week, hime." He smiled, lifting her chin and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

After breaking away, he glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned slightly. "It's 9:30, if you don't go home now, Hiashi is gonna be over here soon." He grumbled, watching Hinata pout in annoyance.

"I love you." His lips pressed to her forehead again and she sighed, returning his words and they got off the bed, him chuckling at her almost falling from wobbly legs.

"I'll walk you home, Hina." Naruto excitedly grabbed her hand after she was dressed, dragging her out of the door.

Hinata sat in her bed, pale eyes staring at nothing in particular, skin flushed at her thoughts. She felt awful for not being able to do anything for Naruto. He pleasured her twice now, then refused to let her return the favor both times. She loved him, and she wanted to show it too! Her brows furrowed in thought as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

12:15 am.

She huffed, flinging her body back into her pillows and thought about who to call about the situation. _Maybe she'll still be awake._ She walked over to the phone hung on her wall and dialed the familiar digits to the Yamanaka.

Ino's sleepy voice came over the line and Hinata poked her fingers together, stuttering out her request for assistance with her situation. The blonde's voice instantly changed to one of deviousness and excitement, turning Hinata's face crimson at her suggestion.

"What the fuck." Naruto grumbled, unclenching himself from his pillow as he looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 in the morning! Who was coming to his apartment at 7:30? He flung himself off of the bed and walked lazily to the front door, ripping it open expecting to see his raven-haired friend wanting to train, but his eyes widened as he saw Hinata standing there, hands clutching each other in front of her chest. Her face was particularly pink and her eyes looked at the floor.

"Hinata, what's wrong? It's so early." He said curiously, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he let her in the door, shutting it behind her.

"Oh, you did something different with your hair! I like it tied up!" The whiskered boy smiled, reaching down to run his hands through her ponytail. Her pale eyes met his and he raised his brow at her signs of nervousness.

"I love you, and I-I'm going to return the favor." Her soft voice had confidence, and his eyes went wide as she dropped to her knees in front of him, her fingers immediately going to the waistband of his sweatpants and pulling them down slowly, her glossy lips leaving trails of kisses on each area of newly exposed skin.

"H-Hina, you don't have to!" He nervously said, but his pleas were ignored when she pulled his sweatpants and frog-printed boxers down to rest just above his knees, his face turning red for the first time in a long time as her wide eyes took in his size.

Her small, soft hands wrapped around him and he groaned, trying to keep his composure when they started to softly stroke his length.

"Hime, I d-don't want you to feel bad after because we aren't married yet." He stumbled over his words as he watched her face get closer to him, her warm breath making him shiver.

"I won't." She whispered, and he tried to watch her flushed face of determination through hooded eyes. He threw his head back to rest on the door, groaning when he felt her lips envelope him, his bandaged hand going down to wrap into her ponytail. _God, he loved her._

 **That was a wild one, huh lmao. Like I said, next chapter will focus more on the romance, but there still may be lemons? Probably. Please review and give me your opinions on the lemon, not sure if they're too long or if they're okay? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I am so sorry for how long it took me to upload this. School and work really took a toll on me this semester, and I needed the time away after it was done to relax. This chapter is for the ones who like more emotional/romantic stuff in place of the smutty stuff because the last two chapters were a wild ride lmao. But next chapter will definitely be more lemony because of the honeymoon. Sadly, this story is coming to a sweet end, so tell me any ideas or couples that you would like to see stories/oneshots for. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all of you.**

* * *

 _We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"What's this, father?" Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion after a faded purple envelope was thrusted into her palms. Her name was written in an unfamiliar handwriting formatted perfectly in the middle of the worn paper followed by a small heart.

Hiashi cleared his throat, his eldest daughter's eyes snapping back up to him in response. Lavender met lavender as he sighed in response, his right-hand tightening around his left wrist in poorly shown nervousness. "It's a letter from your mother."

Her eyes widened, quickly looking back down to the letter and flipping it over to show a stamp with the Hyuga clan symbol sealing the contents inside. Her porcelain thumb trailed over the stamp in thought before thick lashes tilted back upward, following her gaze to the man in front of her.

"She, um, wrote this for you right before her passing." Hiashi stumbled over his words as his mind attempted to keep the emotions flooding through him to a minimum. "She wrote it to give to you on your wedding day. I haven't opened it or read it, she told me it was for your eyes only."

Tears began to rim the edges of the small girl's eyes as she clutched the letter to her chest, nodding softly. The clan head's wrinkled mouth formed a deeper frown than normal as he took in his daughter's state. Hinata had become a spitting image of her mother, inheriting the soft, plushy features of her face and indigo hair that was unusual to other Hyugas.

Hinata squeaked when her wrist was grabbed and she was launched into the hard chest of her father, feeling two stiff arms wrap around her shoulders. Her eyes blinked in confusion at the unusual gesture when his chin came to rest on the top of her head.

"I know I've always been distant from you in your life and I'm sorry." His hands ran through her long hair and she heard him sigh once more. "I shouldn't have pitted you against your cousin and sister. You just remind me too much of her and I couldn't deal with that after she was taken from me. She was too soft for this world and I thought the same of you, but I was wrong."

Tears slowly spilled out of her eyes as she listened carefully to his words. "You've made me proud, daughter."

After a moment of silence, Hiashi moved to release her before being stopped by small arms wrapping tightly around his torso, her head burrowing into the fabric on his chest and releasing muffled sniffles against him. His frown turned to a small smile and his arms tightened around her shoulders once more.

* * *

Hinata stared at the unopened letter in her palms, seated in front of the elaborate tombstone of the writer of the letter. She came straight to the Hyuga gravesite after her encounter with her father, feeling that she needed to be close to her mother when she read her words for the first time, even if it was in spirit.

Hinata looked at the marble grave marker, reaching down to trace her fingertips over the name carved in the stone. _Hitomi Hyuga._

She took a deep breath before placing her hand back on the letter, her thumb sliding under the sealed seam and lifting gently, careful not to rip the old paper encasing the letter. Excited fingers pulled the letter from its confinements, slowly unfolding it to reveal words that had remained unseen for 14 years. Lavender eyes watered as they took in the message before them.

 _My dear Hinata,_

 _Today is your wedding day. I am so sorry that I won't be able to see it as my days with you are limited. But do not feel sad for me, I am with you in spirit. I am as sure as the wind blows that you are ready for this new path ahead of you. I hope that you were given the opportunity to marry the one that you love. But even if that is not the case, I am sure that your husband will be good to you as your father will have chosen him. I hope that he loves you for who you are. I hope he takes care of you, supports your decisions, and is as brave as you. I know that you will be brave and determined because you show those characteristics now as a young child. I hope that life has been kind to you and you haven't let the elders get to your spirit. Do not let your father's harsh words sway your opinion of yourself, he loves you just as much as I do but has a difficult time showing it. You will be a strong leader of your clan. I hope that you always hold your head high no matter the obstacles that you face. I hope you have your own beautiful children one day so that you can experience how proud that you make me. This is not it for me, I will be watching over you. I love you, my sunshine._

 _Hitomi_

Tears streamed steadily down Hinata's cheeks as she read and re-read the words. She let out a choked sob and placed the letter down next to her, leaning her hands onto the burial marker and resting her head in her palms.

"H-he is incredible, mother. He is b-brave, kind, and so good to me. I've l-loved him from the beginning." Tears continued to fall as she sobbed out her words, shoulders shaking with her erratic breathing. "He is fearless, he never has hesitated to help me become stronger. He showed me h-how to stand up t-to father and the elders and my friends. We s-saved the world together. He saved me." The Hyuga struggled to release the words as she leaned up, wiping the steady flow of tears with her sleeve. Her eyes focused when the tears were wiped away and widened as she took in the sight around her.

A cool spring breeze swirled fallen cherry blossom petals around her, fluttering through the air before coming to rest on the ground surrounding her and the marble marker in front of her. Her lips parted in awe before she bowed down onto the ground in front of her, sobs turning to smiles.

"I'm getting married today, mother. I wish you were here."

* * *

"I'm getting married, mom and dad." Naruto traced the stones marking the graves of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki before kneeling in front of them. He took a deep breath, turning his head up towards the sky and closing his eyes, the morning sun warming his tanned skin. This was it. In less than five hours, he would marry his soulmate.

He grinned, thinking of the blue-haired Hyuga that was going to take his name. Adverting his eyes to his mother's grave, he reached out and felt the cool stone under his fingers. "I didn't get hooked on bad women, no matter how much time I spent with pervy-sage." Chuckling, he laid one hand on his knee and rested his chin in the elbow of the prosthetic hand.

"Her name is Hinata. She's a Hyuga, real classy. I thought her dad was gonna beat my ass when she told him that I asked her to marry me." He chuckled once more, thinking of the look that a pissed-off Hiashi gave him when he came to pick Hinata up the next day and took him in his office. "I thought I knew what love was when I saw you guys last time. Turns out, I had it all wrong. I thought love for ramen and girls were the same thing. But Hinata showed me that it wasn't the same, even though I do love Ichiraku a lot."

Smiling, his eyes fluttered shut as his memories replayed. Defending her from the bullies when they were small, encouraging her in her match against Neji, her speech to him before his redemption fight with Neji in her honor, her blush when he met her again after returning to the village, her fighting Pein and confessing her love for him, her encouragement during the war, and leading up until they saved the world together.

"I loved her all along and didn't even realize it. I felt like a real dumbass when it finally hit me. She really is perfect. I found one like you, like you told me to, mom. But, I think she's more like dad." He chuckled again as he thought of his mom's temper. "She's really patient with me, even when I do something stupid. She's incredible, and beautiful, and just all around perfect for me. You guys would've loved her." He paused, relishing in the breeze enveloping him before continuing.

"I hope you can see us today. This is really important, so don't miss it, mom and dad."

* * *

"Today is the day, pervy-sage." The blonde smiled softly, staring at the grave marker in front of him, sitting crisscrossed in the grass.

Naruto found himself up exceptionally early, crossing the streets of Konoha to visit the resting site of his fallen loved ones. His last stop was Jiraiya after visiting his parents, plopping down to talk about his soon-to-be wife.

"I'm sure you saw her when you were alive, she's smoking hot." Naruto snickered, thinking of what Jiraiya would say if he met his fiancé. "You'd probably try to hit on her and I'd have to take you down, old man."

"You would've loved her. She gave her life for me and I saved the village from Pain because of her. She's so brave. Kinda reckless, but brave." He chuckled, imagining a different reality where him, Hinata, his parents, and the pervy-sage would be a family. Family dinners, holidays, trips to the other countries, teaching their future kids new jutsu and lessons about the shinobi way. Tears began to slowly burn blue eyes and he huffed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I dunno why this hurts so bad. It didn't even hurt this bad with mom and dad." He sniffled, flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You knew him, Naruto." Naruto looked up at the former hokage, Tsunade and quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "He wasn't flesh and blood, but he was your godfather. Your sensei as well as your family. He was the closest thing you had to a parent."

Naruto snorted, thinking of Jiraiya as anything resembling the title of 'parent' was almost hilarious. A cool uncle would have suited him better. He sighed softly, "I miss him."

"I miss him too." The older blonde gave a weak smile and sat down beside him, tucking her feet under her and took the two small sake glasses from her bag, unscrewing the top off the bottle of alcohol and pouring one glass at a time, handing the younger boy his serving.

"But, he wouldn't want either of us to be sad today. This is a happy day, and you know that he's happy for you, just like your parents." Tsunade watched as Naruto stared into the glass of clear liquid before his lips turned upwards slightly and he met her gaze.

"You're right. I just wish they all were here." He grinned, holding out his sake glass towards her.

She smiled back, pushing her glass towards his. "I know. Drink one for him."

"To the pervy-sage." He grinned, clanking his glass with hers and they both tipped back their glasses and downed the bitter drink.

Naruto winced and coughed dryly, setting the glass down between them and tilting his head back to feel the sun on his face.

Lady Tsunade looked over at the headstone and smiled weakly as she read over the name. _If only you wouldn't have been taken too._ Before her thoughts could turn any more sour, she turned her eyes to the young blonde and smiled. "I think it's time to get you to a wedding."

* * *

"Perfect!" Ino squealed, holding up the small handheld mirror for Hinata to see the finished look. Hinata gasped softly as she saw the makeup that Ino put on her. Everything was exactly how she wanted and still stayed traditional to the normal Hyuga bridal makeup. Her face had a soft luminous glow to make her porcelain skin look radiant, her eyelashes were painted black and a soft black line outlined the top of her eyes to accentuate the lavender color, and her lips were painted a soft and glossy red color.

"It looks beautiful, thank you so much, Ino!" Hinata smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and squeezing her tightly. Ino giggled, returning her hug and fixing the flower that was placed in Hinata's ponytail.

"You make my job easy, Hina! Now I've gotta go meet Sai before he says something he shouldn't to your family." The blonde chuckled nervously, quickly exchanging goodbyes with her longtime friend before exiting the bridal suite.

Hinata stood, walking over to the full-length mirror and examining herself. She wore the traditional type of bridal kimono that had accents of deep red to match her lips, and a white flower was placed in her high, wavy ponytail. _I don't even look like me._ She thought, picking up the bottom of the kimono and swirling around in the mirror. Her lips curled up in a smile as she took in her reflection as a real bride, just like the ones in the wedding catalogs that she spent months searching through. _Like a princess._

"Hina?" The familiar voice rang into her ears along with three heavy knocks to the door and her smile widened further in anticipation of seeing her soon-to-be husband. "Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head on the other side of the door.

She quickly looked at herself in the mirror again, nervously adjusting the kimono in place before turning fully towards the door. She nervously cleared her throat before grinning, "Y-yeah! Come in, Naruto-kun!" She squeaked.

The door then slid open and Naruto stepped into the room, his eyes scanning the empty room until they landed on her. _Holy shit._ His mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the sight of his fiancée, her cheeks flushing as she also stared at Naruto clad in a black and grey ceremonial kimono.

"You look-"

"Amazing." She breathed out, finishing his sentence. He grinned, and her lips parted to match his before he quickly crossed the remaining distance between them and enveloped her in his strong arms.

Hinata giggled, lifting her arms to place around his shoulders as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet lavender perfume.

"I'm marrying you today." She could feel him smile into her neck with his words and his arms tightened further around her waist.

"I know you are, and I love you even more for it." The sweet words floated through the air and he loosened his grip on her waist to stand straight so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you. I'm going to spend every day with you for the rest of my life, until the day I die. Forever and ever." His raspy words caused her cheeks to heat more and her eyes to water as she recalled the same words he said to her when they left from the moon.

Placing her hands onto his whiskered cheeks, she brought their lips together for the last time before they were named husband and wife.

* * *

Hinata looked out of the large window that overlooked the wedding venue and the Hokage monument, watching the cherry blossom petals swirl around in the air. "Brother Neji, I'm getting married today." Her painted ruby lips turned upwards into a smile as the petals seemed to swirl just a little harder at her thoughts. Glancing to the man beside her, her eyes took in every detail of his structured face as his blue eyes were trained onto the stone carving of his father in the mountain.

She felt her eyes begin to water out of pure joy again as she appreciated the beautiful man she was about to spend the rest of her life with. _How did she get so lucky?_ Her thoughts were broken away when the door to the bridal suite slid open behind them.

"Big sister! It's time!" Hanabi called. Hinata turned to see her father and sister standing at the door, Hanabi clutching a framed photo of their fallen cousin to her chest.

Hanabi gasped as she looked her older sister up and down, "Wow! You look so beautiful, big sister! Doesn't she, father?" The younger girl squealed, turning to their father that stood beside her.

Hinata gulped as she watched her father take in her appearance, wondering if he was going to criticize her looks for being too modern for the Hyuga tradition.

Slowly, his creased mouth softened into a smile and he closed his eyes, nodding softly. Hinata's eyes welled further with happy tears as she reached to grab Naruto's bandaged hand in her own, his quickly squeezing in return before he turned to look at her.

"Ready to go?" He smiled sweetly at her and she nodded, tightening her grip onto his hand and they walked together out of the doors. Naruto couldn't help but grin in anticipation as he glanced down at his almost wife. _Forever, Hinata._


End file.
